


Don't Put The Blame On Me

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Series: Supernatural-au [1]
Category: Eyewitness, Eyewitness (US TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, Hybrids, Loosely based of Shadowhunters lore, M/M, Major Canon Difference, Mermaids, Sirens, Tis why that's a part of the fandom list, Underage Drinking, Underage sex (nonexplicit), Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: Philip Shea is a warlock vampire hybrid: Vampire mother, warlock father. Too much power to other downworlders.Elizabeth "Z" Braddock is a siren: She refuses to sing due to her own parentageAmy Rocca is a werewolf: Yet she and Philip are practically joined at the hipTrevor Slade is a faery: Yet he has no full powersBella Milonkovic is a mermaid: But she'll kill you if you tell anyoneLukas Waldenbeck and Rose are humans: Yet are drawn to these kids





	1. 내가 제일 잘 나가

**Author's Note:**

> New eyewitness story!!! Keep in mind the chapter titles will be lyrics from my favorite 2ne1 song lol, so don't complain if you don't know what it means

"Dear Philip, I'm sorry I never told you about your real father before. I'm sorry I was a bad mother, I hope you'll forgive me for sending you, Z, Amy, and Trevor to Tivoli. It's not safe for you here any more, if they find out you're his son, they'll kill you.  
I love baby, stay safe, hide your powers when needed"

Philip sighed, rereading the letter his mother had shoved into his hands when he had been taken into custody, then promptly placed in a foster home with his adopted siblings in the smallest town his mother could think of. 

Oh and it turns out he's the son of a evil warlock, his mother is a vampire, and his siblings are all magical creatures born to protect him from people that wanted to kill him because of his father.

Philip sighed, placing his head on the headboard of the bed he had been given by Helen, his now foster mother. Helen was nice enough but it was clear she didn't know how to act around teenagers, especially with four of them now living in her and her husbands house.

Gabe was nice enough too, he was calm and understanding around Trevor who was autistic (though now Philip knew Trevor was distant and small-voiced because of being a faerie)

Philip sighed further, knowing his mother had only done this because someone in the other world he was a part of knew who his father was and wanted to hurt Philip strictly because they were related. Putting in his earbuds, he pressed play on a song on his IPhone.

"He left his mark upon my skin  
Said I've lost my loose heart  
To the cold, cold wind  
Swallow me, hunted down  
I didn't know I've sent him out" 

'Great, a depressing song for a depressing day' Philip sarcastically thought. 

"Cross your heart  
Remember me  
A good father  
And a bad seed  
I left it all  
I left it clean  
I'm a collection of memories" 

Philip shut his eyes tight, refusing to cry. Suddenly he felt something not unlike lighting on his skin, opening his eyes to see his skin was glowing a brilliant blue, almost like ice. 'Holy shit' he thought, standing up.

He ran his left hand over his right arm, almost hypnotized by the color. It disappeared as fast as it came and everything went black as Philip fainted.


	2. 누가 봐도 내가 좀 죽여주잖아

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people liked the first chapter, but please do not ask me to write longer chapters, I struggle enough to write as it is, I don't appreciate requests for longer chapters. If you want longer chapters, go ahead and write this au yourself.

"Philip, calm down, I don't understand super-fast rambling" Z said, putting her hands on Philip's shoulders, gently pushing him down on the bed. Philip took a deep breath and said "I'm kinda freaking out right now" 

"From your...."glowing skin" or the fact you're half warlock and half vampire?" Z sassed, sitting on Philip's bed. Philip tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, little bit of both it is"

"I'm trying to remember what triggered it" Philip muttered to himself. "Dude, I'm a siren and your personal bodyguard, you don't need to prove to me you got glitter skin" 

"It'll make me feel better that I'm not going crazy" Philip snapped, wringing his hands together. "What up losers?" Amy said, jumping down on Philip's bed, Trevor following close behind. 

"Philip's got glowing skin" Z said. "From being a vampire or from being a warlock?" "Probably both" "GUYS!" Philip yelled, getting the girls attention. 

Trevor whimpered, covering his ears "Too loud" "Sorry Trevor" Philip sighed. "C'mon Philip, show us the skin" Amy teased; Z punched her arm.

Philip rolled his eyes. "Guys, I'm being serious. Two days ago I thought I was normal....ish. Normalish. Then I find out that my biological father is warlock that has a lot of pissed off people wanting him and anyone related to him dead. My mom is a vampire and somehow gave birth to me despite NOT being human. Z, you're a siren, you can sing and lure people in to kill them. ("I try not to") Amy, you're a fucking werewolf ("That's me" Trevor, you're a faerie....somehow ("I don't even know how") Please trust me on this and help me get through it!!!!!!!"

Amy's eyes had widened, Trevor looked scared, and even Z looked surprised for once. "Guys I'm sorry-" "Yo, Philip, look down" Philip did so, jumping slightly as he realized he had brought back his glowing skin. "Holy shit" Amy swore, though looking impressed. Z held out her hand and Philip pressed his to hers. "I just got so many questions" Z smiled. Philip grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Philkas meets for the first time!


	3. 내가 제일 잘 나가 (제-제-제일 잘 나가)

"Hooray; school...if I kill myself to avoid that shithole, would that be bad?" "Yes" "Yep" "Please don't" "Dammit" "Kids, please don't swear" Helen scolded. "Sorry Helen" Philip muttered. "It's okay, I'll try and not be the strict foster mom" Helen said. "I know you guys didn't have the best life in New York but I'll try and make sure you're safe here" "Safe from what?" Trevor ask innocently. 

"I'll tell you later" Helen promised. Philip frowned. Helen pulled into the parking lot of Red Hook High School, Z whining even more. "Z, calm down" Amy said. "Fuck off Amy"  
_____________________  
"Geometry, Computer Literacy, America Literature, US FUCKING HISTORY?! Are they trying to kill me?!" Z ranted outside the principle's office, reading her schedule. Philip sniggered "I got the exact same classes Z, at least they listened to our request to not be in separate classes"

"Too bad Amy and Trevor won't be with us" "They'll be fine, Trevor'll be in special needs classes and Amy's terrifying enough without the werewolf claws" Z laughed and Philip grinned further. He walked off with Z, talking under his breath to her, ignoring the stares of their new classmates. Philip ended up walking straight into a blond boy, knocking his stuff out of his arms. 

"Shit!" The boy yelled, Z quickly grabbing Philip's shoulder. "I'm so sorry" Philip dove down to help the boy get his stuff. "Watch where you're going dipshit" Another boy said. "Tommy, it's fine" The blond said.

"Philip, we need to go" Z urged, Philip looking down at his hand to see it had started glowing.

"Sorry, gotta get to class" Philip jumped up, grabbed Z's hand and they took off.  
\----------------  
Helen sighed as she sat at her desk, her partner Tony handing her their morning coffee. "Thanks Tony" "No problem, how's the new foster kids?" "Honestly; I'm scared they'll hate me if they find out about the Downworld, if I didn't owe Anne that favor because she helped with the Kane problem, I wouldn't of done this" "Well the siren, werewolf, and faerie all know" "Exactly, Philip doesn't. At least he didn't" "What do you mean?" Tony asked innocently. "Anne told him in a letter about everything, next thing that'll happen is his powers'll develop, then the warlocks and vampires will track Anne down, then they'll find him"

"And try to kill him because of his dad?" Tony asked. "And because he's powerful" Helen said somberly, opening her desk and pulling out a wand-like stick, running her hand over it staring at it.

"Why'd you give up your powers?" Tony asked once again. "Who said I did?" Helen said as she touched the flowers on her desk, them suddenly going from nearly dead to healthy. 

Tony grinned and said "I'll go grab as many books from the library on the Downworld for Philip as I can" grabbing a wand from his desk and turning into pure air and flying away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yep. Helen is a forest sprite and Tony is a air-sprite. Now what is Helen's connection to Anne other than a favor? Well stay tuned)  
> Next Time: Z explains being a siren to Philip


	4. 누가? 네가 나보다 더 잘 나가?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this! I might bump up the chapters to 19 instead of just 13, but we'll see lol

"Fuck school, fuck the teachers, fuck everything" Z complained, tossing her backpack on her bed and laying down on it, a feather flying from her hair to the ground.

Philip picked it up and studied it. It was pure black with silver lining. "Let me guess...side effect of being a siren?" Philip waved the feather and placed it on Z's dresser. "Yep, feathers" Z mumbled.

Philip snorted, sitting on her bed "Being a siren can't be worse than being a hybrid" "Really Philip?" Z asked looking hurt. "Z you know I didn-"

"/Philip be quiet/" Philip's lips shut themselves and he was slightly panicked. "/Now you can speak/" Z muttered, her voice sounding magical and Philip took a deep breath. "What-was-that?"

"My siren voice, I can use it to make people do what I want" "And that's bad because???" "If I told you to jump off a cliff: you would"

"Oh" Philip said, suddenly nervous, his glowing skin returning. "I think we know what causes that" Z said. "What?" "When you got pissed at us for teasing you, your skin showed up. When you ran into that blond kid, boom glowing skin. And just now, glowing skin!"

Z waved her arms comically and Philip laughed, looking at his skin again before it faded. Amy and Trevor ran in, laughing as well. 

"Hey guys, how was school?" Gabe asked, smiling warmly. "It was fine, not too different from New York" Z said, smiling back. Philip snorted,

Amy smiled lightly, and Trevor looked confused. 

"Helen will be a little late if you don't mind" "Of course not" Z said.

Gabe smiled and walked away. Z quickly shot up and grabbed her phone. 'We got invited to a party" she grabbed Philip's hand and pull him up. "What?" Philip looked confused. "Are we going?" Amy asked. "No! No fourteen year olds aloud" Z said sternly.

Philip leaned down to Trevor who looked sad and said" Don't worry buddy, we'll be back soon" Trevor smiled and hugged his brother.

Z grabbed Philip's hand and dragged him out the window, both of them falling to the ground. Z dragged Philip behind her and walked into the direction of the house where the party was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Question: Should Lukas and Rose be part of the Downworlders or still human? Your choice)  
> Next Time: We see Lukas at the party, Ryan Kane enters the story, and Anne risks revealing Philip's location.


	5. 건드리면 감당 못해

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First person that tells me what the chapter titles are (doesn't need to be exactly translated XD) and I'll take a request for this story that you want!!! More Philkas? Z getting a love interest? Figure out the title chapters and I'll do it!

Lukas had been at this party for roughly an hour and wanted out, like this second. But his girlfriend Rose insisted they stay for a little while longer.

He heard the door opening and everyone going silent. The brunette boy that ran into Lukas at school, and the girl he had been with entered. "Fucking city trash" somebody whispered. The girl looked in that direction with a glare and grabbed the boys hand, dragging him with her.

Rose let out a breath "Wow, she is intimidating" Lukas nodded, running his hand over his bracelet. 

It was his mothers and his father made Lukas wear it all the time, even when sleeping.

Lukas frowned, watching the two new kids.  
\-----------------  
"If I get too drunk tonight, can I trust you to hold my hair back if I puke?" Z asked a blonde girl, Tracey, pouring herself a beer and taking a sip, barely grimacing. "Deal" Tracey laughed. "Do all New York kids drink and do drugs all the time?" "Only when we get stressed" Z said. 

Philip watched the two with a small smile, refusing a drink.

Z raised an eyebrow at him and another feather fell from her hair. Philip caught it and hid it in his jacket, winking at her.

"Are you guys....dating?" Tracey asked. "Oh god no" Z said. "I'm a lesbian" Tracey's eyes widened and she shushed Z. "Oh god are you one of those homophobic asses?" "No! I'm perfectly fine with it, but not everybody is. Rose over there (Tracey gestured towards a African American girl, Z and Philip following her gaze) her parents are trying to place a ban on all LGBT people that try to go to Tivoli."

Z glared at Rose, turning to Tracey and saying "They can take my sexuality from me when I'm dead" Philip looked down while Tracey said "You're a badass"  
\------------  
Brown eyes watched the party from a distance. A small blue fire laminating his face, revealing small amounts of stubble and a gaunt pale figure.

Ryan Kane was a warlock on the run for over eighteen years, barely using his powers to avoid capture. 'He's too young to have that power' Ryan thought to himself somberly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Bella enters and meets the Downworld-Four.


	6. 넌 뒤를 따라오지만 난 앞만 보고 질주해

Z had quickly established herself as a party girl over the course of the party, dancing around, borderline drunk.

Philip kept an eye on her, making sure she didn't give being a siren away or was taken advantage of. Philip knew personally how fucked up one gets after having something taken away they can't get back*

"So, your sister's pretty awesome" A male voice said next to Philip; who turned around instantly. "I'm Tommy Raveres" the brunette said, holding out his hand. Philip shook it. "Philip Shea"

"I think you already met my girlfriend Tracey" Tommy gestured his beer bottle at the blond, who was dancing with Z. 

"Yep" Philip confirmed. Tommy smiled and stepped aside as the blond guy that Philip had ran into earlier walked past them. "Hey Lukas!" Tracey yelled dragging Z behind her. "Oh, hey Tracey" Lukas smiled, sitting down while Rose walked to them. 

Z immediately stopped smiling, Philip quickly grabbing her shoulder to keep her from punching Rose. "We gotta go now" Philip said. "Oh phooey" Tracey whined. "See you guys at school" Tommy said, keeping his girlfriend from falling over.  
\--------------  
"Never, ever, ever, EVER, let me drink that much again" Z groaned as Gabe set eggs and painkillers in front of her. "I tried to cut you off after one but you said "Fuck off, I'm almost eighteen" and drank FIVE more" Philip sassed. Helen chuckled and said "I didn't hear any of this, I am a old woman with hearing problems" Z said" Thanks Helen"

"I'll let you four skip school today" Gabe said "Get to know Tivoli a little more" "But if you guys go to New York, I'll have to arrest you" Helen said sternly. 

"I miss mom though" Trevor said, Amy patting his shoulder

"Well let's go" Z said, getting up too fast and making her headache worse. "Oh god!"  
\-------------------,   
Bella Milonkovic, was the daughter of a drug lord and a mermaid. She didn't completely know how that was, but whenever she took a bath, her legs turned into a tail, her hands webbed, and grew gills. She could even control water without being a mermaid. She hated it, there wasn't anybody like her out there. No other "supernatural" kids out there. 

Bella sighed miserably walking down the street. She was so lost in thought that she ran into a brunette boy who was with three other kids, two girls and one boy, knocking her bag out of his hands. Bella went to apologize but watched in shock as the boy's skin turned into a glowing blue, another glow appearing around the bag, floating it into his hands. Apparently this was a shock to him. 

Bella felt a grin grow on her face as she excitedly said "You're like me!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*Tyler Young confirmed that Philip did things to take care of him and his mom, didn't say what it was but you can put two and two together)  
> Next Time: Powers


	7. No New Chapters On Sundays/Saturdays

So if any of you are wondering why I haven't updated, it's because I bingewatched a shit-ton of Attack On Titan and because I'm not updating during the weekend, sorry but I'll update tomorrow: promise! <3


	8. 옷장을 열어 가장 상큼한 옷을 걸치고

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to do moodboards for this on Tumblr, go ahead, just post a link in the comments. Remember that Z is Korean, Trevor is Asian, and Amy is a punk white girl lol.

Bella dragged Philip and Co into her house, checking to make sure her father wasn't home. Then quickly spinning around to practically pounce on Philip. "TELL. ME. EVERYTHNG!" "Uh, I'm a warlock" Philip said nervously. "A warlock" Bella excitedly. "And you?" She pointed at Z. "I'm a siren"

"A what?" "A bird lady" Z sassed.

"And you?" Bella turned to Amy. "I'm a werewolf" "Wicked" Bella grinned and turned to Trevor, what about you? "I'm a faerie but I don't have any powers" "Oh cool" Bella smiled warmly and turned to Philip. "I honestly thought I was the only one, that I was a freak. But now I met FOUR other people like me. Well not exactly like me, because I'm a mermaid and you do magic-" "Get to the point please?" Z asked.

"Sorry, now I know I'm not alone"

Bella said excitedly. Z found herself smiling slightly. Bella sat down and just smiled widely.

"So you're a mermaid and you're positive that your father isn't a Downworlder?" "Yep, my dad hates water" Philip smiled at the girl. "But my mom..."

"Yeah?" "She died giving birth to me....and my dad told me she loves water" "So she'd be the mermaid" "EXACTLY" Bella practically yelled. 

"What are we the Runaways?" Z grumbled. "Who's that?" "Z's favorite comic-book team*" "Anyways we gotta go, Helen will freak out" "You have to leave?" Bella looked sad.

"We'll come back Bella, we promise" Philip said firmly hugging the girl. Bella nodded and hugged back.  
\--------------  
Anne Shea knew that leaving Tivoli would put her children in danger, but screw it, she needed to see them, make sure they were okay. She arrived relatively fast, despite the fact that she hadn't used her vampire speed since giving birth to Philip.

Anne smiled slightly, placing her hand on her stomach. Philip's father had use his magic to place Philip inside her so they could have a child, despite Anne not being able to get pregnant. She had loved Philip before he was even born.

Anne shed a tear at that. She had been so in love with /him/. Then everything fell apart when the warlocks found they had a child together, driving him away, forcing Anne to raise Philip on her own.

Raising Philip without him knowing of his own powers until the last second.

Elizabeth, Amy, and Trevor having to pretend to be normal around him. Pretending that their lives didn't revolve around protecting Philip. 

Anne shut her mind off as she knocked on the farmhouses door, waiting. It opened revealing Helen. "Anne, what are you doing here?!" "I'm sorry, I had to see them!!" Helen ushered Anne in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yeah, I'm not having this is my canon. Too much in-universe breaking.  
> Next Time: I don't know, WORDS.


	9. 건드리면 감당 못해

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....some scenes in the future are going to be heavily inspired from the Runaways, Shadowhunters, and Amazing Spider Man 2; unfortunately it's the most angsty scenes I can think of :( So....feel free to guess which ones I'll kill myself with by writing!

-Three weeks later-  
"So....there's this Gala my dad is going to, and he told me to invite all you guys and your foster parents" Bella said. She had introduced her friends (she nicknamed them the Downworld five including herself) to her father who had been slightly too overjoyed that Bella had made friends. "I hate parties and dresses" Z grumbled, smoking from a pipe. "I just want you guys to be there with me"

Philip smiled at her and asked "Can we invite people?" "Of course" Bella said excitedly. Z and Amy looked at each, concerned slightly.

\------  
"So now I gotta go to a shitty gala thing where I have to wear a dress and be so unlike me" Z said on the phone to Tracey. "And you're inviting me because?" "If I suffer, everybody I know gets to suffer"

Tracey laughed. "Fine I'll go" "Yay! Come to Bella's place later so we can get ready there" Z said warmly. Tracey hung up after saying goodbye and looked at her mirror in her room. 'What is this girl doing to me?' Tracey thought. She had begun to get...feelings for Z. It confused Tracey so much, to the point she barely talked to Tommy anymore, and he was her boyfriend. Tracey sighed and grabbed her house keys and told her mom she was heading to a friends house.  
\-------------  
"Feather dress Bella? Really? AND IT'S PURPLE" Z exclaimed

"What? Oh come on, it's not like I'm attaching a sign that says you're a siren on it" "Guys Tracey's here" Amy said.

Tracey walked up the stairs to Bella's room and knocked on the door, announcing her arrival. "Hey Tracey" Z said. "Let's get this trainwreck started" Tracey joked.  
\------------  
"Told you guys, you look amazing" Bella said smugly, wearing a dark blue dress with silver sequins wrapped around the waist. Z looked amazing in the purple feather dress, it hugged her body snuggly and made certain assets pop as a result. Tracey forced herself to look up from those assets, wearing a simple black dress with white details on it. 

Amy was wearing a green dress with a white bottom.

"Why is it that girls clothing is so complicated and guys clothing so simple?" Philip asked, wearing a black suit. "Who knows?" Bella agreed smiling at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 2NE1 lyrics as titles are probably gonna stop now lol  
> (Also has anyone noticed that new Jennifer Lawrence movie Red Sparrow looks lowkey like a Black Widow movie?)


End file.
